Id, Ego, Superego
by Oceanbourne
Summary: The Shuriman Empire has swallowed all of Valoran under its conquering sands, but far in a secluded corner of Ionia, the Dark Sovereign continues to focus on molding her power to perfection. Only when the emperor comes knocking at her doorstep does Syndra finally get involved in the conflict... in a very strange way. Lemons incoming.


The exploding shell was the first of their gifts to grab her attention.

In the past week, the Ionians had constructed a giant cannon atop the Jade Panther Temple, the meeting place of the Ionian Council and the highest point in the country. If you asked Syndra, she would insist it was her palace, perched high amongst the clouds, but cartographers never accounted for floating structures as part of the natural geography. The elders had started their "spring cleaning," taking the Ionian Guard all over the country and wiping out traces of any harbored resentment, any thoughts of rebellion, and any factions which expressed dissatisfaction with the current regime. No real political turmoil troubled the peaceful island nation, but with the recent turn of events in the mainland the Council thought it best to systematically amalgamate their territory in case any plots to uproot the current political structure popped up in the interior.

After the miraculous rebirth of the Shuriman Empire, both champions, summoners, and the High Council alike had heard countless promises by the Emperor of the Sands to stretch his territory to the horizon, from the marshes of Kaladoun in the northwest to the Sablestone Mountains in the southeast. No one took his remarks seriously, passing them off as the over-ambitious cravings of a lunatic recently revived. But as time went on, they could justify his militaristic behavior with the excuse of insanity less and less. The emperor first quietly disposed of his eternal rival, the mage Xerath, before amassing his forces and turning on the Institute, the one political entity who might've condemned his actions. The summoners, so far removed from the art of conquest, fell like dominoes to the might of the Shuriman sands. They had tunneled on perfecting their artificial war games for so long that they did not know what it meant to truly wield weapons on the battlefield, to truly know the sword, the lance, the axe; to truly understand what it meant to control the winds, the flames, or the waters.

From there, he set his sights on the two strongest nations left on Valoran. Neither Demacia nor Noxus could withstand the sheer numbers of his forces individually, yet the historical grudges they held for each other prevented them from effectively cooperating to take out the much larger Shuriman Empire. With a few well-placed words and tempting promises of power, the emperor managed to turn Noxus against Demacia, a fatal betrayal which allowed Azir to snuff out the flames of their military and completely subjugate the once proud nation under his heel. He would have shown no mercy to Noxus either, but the emperor decided to leave them a consolation prize and labelled them as a tribute state for the empire. For whatever reason, Azir showed no interest in conquering the meager holdings the yordles possessed in the tiny corner of Valoran where Bandle City lay, but no one slighted him for that. The eyes of the hawk could always watch the smallest movements of the mice which skittered below him, and choose to swoop down and end their lives whenever he deemed the time right.

The desert war machine loomed like a shadow at sunset over Ionia, playing with its prey as it dangled in the jaws of the hunter, at any moment liable to snap its teeth shut and consume the island nation. Yet four years had passed since Azir's conquest of Valoran, and he did not even hint at making any movements towards Ionia. The Council had chalked it up to him not deeming their territories significant enough for his empire to bother crossing the sea and scooping up, but while they told that lie to their people and continually assured them nothing was wrong, the Guard had begun to secretly conscript youth of fighting age into its ranks, starting from the nameless villages in the country as to not draw any attention. They forced upon them the basics of military training, the work ethic needed to become a soldier, and the discipline never to run from the enemy. The Empire would not catch Ionia unaware, Captain Irelia had vowed.

None of that concerned Syndra, who remained shut from the world during the past week, hard at work mastering a transfigurative technique which would allow her to change the shape of her dark spheres into any form. She had gotten down the process of transforming them into other three-dimensional polygons, but she still needed to work on creating some more unorthodox shapes - a ring, for example. When the shells from the Placidium ended up within a stone's throw of her portico, she did not notice the projectiles whizzing by the past few days as they reached their maximum height before falling back down to the earth. Unbeknownst to her, the Ionians had designated her as the last target to deal with before they could finish their assimilation project, and Irelia had designated a specific order for the Dark Sovereign - _eliminate._

The first shell to actually make it onto the porch blew open the front door of the castle with a ear-splitting crack which put an end to the transfiguration Syndra wanted to attempt and caused her to fall over on her behind. She got up, readjusting her headdress and rubbing a hand over the bruised section of her posterior before floating over to the front door, fuming with displeasure, and examining the wreckage. The shell had charred what remained of the dark brown oak and chipped off some of the tiling which made up the stairs leading up to her castle's entrance.

Syndra headed out onto the balcony, gazing through the gap between the clouds and down towards the green Ionian countryside below. She could trace out the roads which led to the Placidium, and her eye continued to scan the buildings until she came upon the Jade Panther Temple, where she could make out the shape of the large cannon resting on its roof if she squinted. Another shell flew into the air, heading straight for the entrance. Syndra narrowed her eyes, raising a hand commandingly and reflected its trajectory before it reached her castle and watched it drop, careening to the ground far below. She pitied the passerby unfortunate enough to come in contact with the falling mortar shell. She pitied the Elders too - they never seemed to grow weary of trying to take her back into custody.

While their cheap potshot had a bit of an impact on her property, Syndra would eventually repair the Elders' damage. They would eventually realize that they could not get any permanent damage onto Syndra's living quarters if she remained there in person to block the shots, but she, unfortunately, was a mortal too, and had to quietly descend onto the mainland to steal supplies from the warehouses of unsuspecting granary officials. Whenever the occasion asked to fit into her schedule, she would fit it at the start of the day so she could immediately run down to the warehouses upon waking up, but with the threat of the Ionians firing at the castle at any time, she would have to change her next appointment to the middle of the night. Syndra only wished the Elders wouldn't do the same.

Her remaining provisions had run out in three days, so before the sunrise of the fourth day, Syndra slipped out of the castle through the hastily-patched front door and slowly descended to the mainland, utilizing the cloud cover was much as possible. It never would hurt her to act careful, even at such a late hour.

She alighted into a thick patch of trees in the forest, attempting to make her route as unorthodox as possible in order to best avoid detection. Amidst the sounds of brushing against fallen leaves and the rustling of the tall grass, Syndra walked towards the edge of the forest and near the warehouse which she had decided to infiltrate. Although floating would have made the transit much easier, she chose to walk naturally in case the officials had decided to post guards outside the building. If they caught her, she might've been able to pass herself off as a drunk staggering home from a late night out at the tavern, but she couldn't pull that trick off had she chosen to levitate instead.

The entrance to the building lay on the other side of where she had exited from the forest, so she would have to walk all around the perimeter to get there. Syndra passed by each corner of the building carefully, ready to either take out a guard or put up her drunken facade if necessary, but she reached the entrance without any incident. The locks protecting the granary wouldn't pose a problem; she could easily unlock the door, but she had to check for anyone watching her because any use of magic would alert the officials to her presence. As she started to raise her finger to the lock and release a wisp of dark energy, a cannon went off in the distance.

Syndra froze at first, before wildly turning around, expecting guards to come out at any second. Seeing none in the darkness, she continued to scan the perimeter waiting to see if any figures would appear. Her thoughts then turned towards her castle. Perhaps the Ionians did choose to attack her home under the cover of darkness. She fumed at the thought of them resorting to such cowardly tactics, but the sound of another cannon shot interrupted her train of thought. At that moment she realized the sound had not fired in her direction, where her castle lay, but towards the southwest. The Ionians were firing upon some other thing. Relieved, Syndra went back to her lockpicking work when another thought stopped her.

If the Ionians felt threatened enough to resort to using their cannons in the middle of the night, then some prominent threat had arrived at the Placidium, more pressing than her status. Her ego enjoyed knowing she was the first and foremost interior threat to Ionia, more formidable than that weakling Master of Shadows and his pathetic order, so she had to know what had come to elicit such an extreme reaction from the Elders.

Her thoughts of acquiring provisions long abandoned, Syndra took one last look around the area to ensure she was alone before taking to the sky and heading for the Placidium. She rose towards the rooftops of the buildings, jumping from one to the next continuously as if she had entered a world with weaker gravity. Certainly she could have just flew in a straight line, but she found this method much more fun. It reminded her of the times she would skip in the fields and pick magnolias as a little girl, back before the tremendous power had found her and seeped into her veins, commanding her to act as its vessel. She hadn't minded in the least, but she did like to reflect on occasion how much simpler her life would have ended up without magic interfering. It would have been a much more boring world too, she would always decide in the end.

The sounds of gunshots and swords clashing caught her attention as the streets of the Placidium came into view underneath her. She descended carefully, hoping to get a better look at the battle. The loud shouts of soldiers indicated some kind of army, and Syndra recognized the red and white armor of the Ionian Guard fighting some enemy, clad in green and gold. While the strange colored armor of the invaders initially confused her, she saw the rush of sand suddenly fill the narrow alleyways, and she couldn't help utter a gasp as the epiphany struck her.

The Shuriman Empire had crossed the sea and went for the heart of Ionia in one fluid action, and it had only taken them one night. Their promptness impressed the Dark Sovereign, who immediately saw the benefit their invasion could give her - the freedom she needed to practice refining her techniques, to slowly advance in power, and eventually become a goddess. Syndra thought of Azir, leading the cavalry on a large brown destrier and smiting his enemies left and right, and shook with excitement. She remembered the few times they had crossed paths while they still existed as champions of the League, as equals for even a fleeting moment in the sands of time. His power had always attracted her, the way he commanded soldiers to absolute obedience and had them carry out his will. She particularly relished the times they met on the Fields, going all out in their attempts to subdue the other. The might of Shurima pitted against the raw talent and potential encased within her Dark Spheres always led to euphoric sensations, and Syndra thought she would explode from pleasure whenever she took him down. She didn't even mind if she found herself bested by him on occasion. "With a word, I end you," he would say, and she shuddered with anticipation as he uttered the order for the sand soldier to deliver the final blow.

The threat of the Empire eventually conquering the island nation never worried her, as she didn't think the emperor would go to the thoroughness of coming for her high in her skyward castle. He would satisfy himself prying the keys of the kingdom from the dying hands of Captain Irelia and that unflappable Duchess, Karma. The Enlightened One's ubiquitously calm face always bothered her as it seemed nothing could perturb the spiritual mage. Syndra would have given the Shurimans all the gold in the treasury to see the fear on the Duchess' face as the soldiers of sand put an end to her life.

If she had to choose, Syndra supposed, she wouldn't let Karma get out of her struggle so quickly. She would have liked to see the soldiers of the Empire unleash the full brutalities of war upon her, tearing the purple robes apart, the symbol of Ionian enlightenment and peace. Let them know what she thought about those foolish ideals. Syndra's thoughts wandered farther and farther into vulgarity, imagining the body of the Duchess exposed and vulnerable to all the brutish workhorses of the empire. "Reward yourself for your victory," Syndra would tell them, and she would allow them to violate the Duchess' very being, to destroy her sanctity and penetrate her with their spears in all kinds of ways.

Her sadistic visions came to an end when she found herself floating in place a mere foot above the ground, surrounded by eight horsemen pointing all manners of weapons towards her. Syndra saw the customary lances of the sand soldiers levelled at her head, but she also noticed a couple of swords, a battle-axe, and even a bow with an arrow fit to the string, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. The Emperor himself sat on his horse in front of her, a paragon of majesty and grace. "The Dark Sovereign?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I would not have expected you to wander the streets of Ionia like a simple commoner."

He had caught her unawares, Syndra realized with horror, and she tried her best to appease him with her answer. "I heard the sounds of battle and came to witness your army routing the Ionians. You know I harbor no love for the ones who tried to contain me, _emperor."_ She dragged out his title as sultrily as she could. They weren't enemies here, after all.

Azir gave her words some thought before ordering his men to lower their weapons. Syndra heard the sound of weapons drawn back into their sheaths, and sighed in relief. "Regardless of your intent, the empire of the sun claims this land for its own, and you along with it," Azir said.

She could feel the dark energy itching to escape her fingertips, and she knew she could probably take out all of his guards, but Azir would not hesitate to strike her down in the instant she struck out. Still, Syndra saw a chance to tease him. "You think to take me as your prisoner? I am no child, emperor. My power is just as formidable as yours."

Azir didn't show any sign of nerves. "Your raw strength is comparable, but there is more than just individual capability that judges a person's total power. I command legions upon legions, and they all willingly serve me. I hold complete authority over the realms of men, while you chose to squander your power as a recluse up in that floating castle of yours. You cannot hold a candle to my light."

He had just the right amount of arrogance to tick her off while not embellishing, and he was right - Syndra really couldn't do anything in her situation. Still, she had a right to maintain her dignity. "I have spent years perfecting my techniques in complete isolation! My powers have grown tenfold since last we met. I am well on my way to becoming a goddess, a being of unlimited power!"

Azir's look darkened as he heard her claim. "You are a naive youth. You think you could convince me that you could reach divinity? I, who had all the pieces in place to become an immortal, an Ascended being? Fate will never allow humans to reach that pinnacle of greatness. But I have risen again from that tragic time, and I have proved myself to the world that I deserve to rule it. What claim do you have against that?"

She wanted to continue toying with him, to show him she wouldn't end up like the Ionians he had just butchered, not one of the pawns to knock over in the game of conquest. Yet Syndra found herself unable to formulate a reply, and her feet had hit the ground, her will to even levitate failing her. Testing her strength, she attempted to summon a Dark Sphere, but as the round shape materialized, the emperor immediately struck out with his staff, batting it away harmlessly as if a baseball. Syndra slumped in resignation, knowing she could not escape her defeat. "I yield."

"That will do, guards. I will handle the girl on my own," he dismissed them as the horsemen rode off and left them alone in the street, torches dimly lighting the cobblestones. Azir started to walk towards the open square, and Syndra knew she had to follow, meekly trailing behind him like a dog accompanying its master.

"My army had made their camp along the banks of the Lanse," Azir told her, "but I find the walk back much too long for my tastes. Direct me towards the nearest inn. A bed, no matter how poor quality, is always preferable to the hard ground."

Syndra remembered the layout of the Placidium well, despite not having set foot in the city for years, and they shortly arrived at an inn. Its owner seemed to already have abandoned the place, and Syndra watched uncertainly as the emperor strode into the small building and looked for the nearest room. She stood hesitantly in the hallway as Azir examined its contents.

"Modest furnishings, but it will suffice." He remained in the doorway, looking at her intently.

"What more do you want from me, emperor?" Syndra asked. The way he examined her, his eyes trailing down to her chest and along the length of her legs, mostly covered up by black leggings, gave her a good clue.

"You will join me here, of course." The emperor did not bother with petty insinuations or sexual references. "There is only one bed, and it is not as large as I would have liked, but we can make do."

Syndra entered the room, slowly closing the door behind her. If he wanted to have her, she had no basis to resist, but she would give herself up on her own terms. She stood in front of him and raised herself up to her full height, their faces dangerously close together. Azir stood only three inches higher than her, which she found quite gratifying. Syndra had expected a much greater difference the first time she had saw him, but she figured that the proud way he carried himself factored into the impression.

He lifted his golden mask, revealing a face which, if not constantly weathered by the sands, might have looked youthful in another time. Golden eyes looked back at her, their gaze probably harboring some ancient secret, but Syndra could not spend much time examining his face, for the emperor closed the distance between them, removing the gauntlets from his hands, and placed his lips on hers. He tasted of sandbells and desert lilies, a sweet contrast to the smell of battle his clothes still held. His arms touched her neck at first, moving around to the back to caress her skin. Syndra looked for something to hold on and found his waist, reaching under the armor and moving her hands along the tunic underneath. His initiation of the kiss gave Azir control, but Syndra decided to snatch it from him, forcefully leaning into their kiss and fervently pressing her lips onto his. She took advantage of a short pause where he had to gasp for air to shove her tongue into his mouth, a gesture which surprised him before he answered back by moving his own tongue to meet hers in the gap. As she had expected, he would not easily cede control, and their tongues shared their moisture and saliva as they grappled for dominance.

The emperor had moved his hands down from her neck, moving over her shoulders and down her upper arms before lightly running over her breasts. Syndra jumped slightly at the contact, and Azir took advantage of her surprise by gently swirling his fingers over them, rotating around the center and causing her nipples to harden very quickly through the cloth. He broke away from their kiss, a wicked grin developing on his face as he noticed Syndra taking deep breaths and her cheeks turn a bright shade of red from the contact.

"You seem agitated," he said, impossibly soft, as if he considered stopping right there. But his fingers already moved towards the clasp at the back of her blouse, undoing it in one quick motion. "The strap was constricting your breathing with how tight it was. Undoing it should allow you to breathe easier." He pulled the leather over from behind her neck, releasing the folds on that side, and unbuckled the cords tied around the front of her waist as well. Raising the elaborate halter over her head and tossing it onto the floor, he drew back to stare in admiration at her figure, a purple bra the only garment remaining to cover her top. Azir's hands slowly moved down along her waist before reaching the hem of her skirt, and he bent down to his knees so he could pull the material off as well. He then reached for her leggings, patiently rolling the thin silk down her legs before they met their ends at the feet. Syndra lifted her feet one by one, allowing Azir to pull each of the leggings off and free her bare feet from their prison. Lastly, Syndra stepped out of the skirt one leg at a time, feeling very exposed in her underwear while Azir still wore most of his armor.

"You should be willing to let me do the same to you," Syndra said pointedly, and Azir held no objections. His outfit had more intricate fittings, so he unfastened the breastplate himself, hoisting it over his head. It fell unceremoniously to the floor with a clang as he unclasped the shoulder pads as well. Syndra bent down to loosen the greaves on his legs, leaving him in the tunic and pants with a long purple sash bearing the symbol of the empire wrapped around his waist. Syndra made short work of that, unraveling the fabric and setting it on the bed. It might yet find some use later on, she thought as she reached for his tunic, lifting it over his head to expose his well-defined chest. She smirked at the sight of his bare skin, tanned under the constant presence of the sun in the desert, and ran her hands over his pectorals longingly before working her way down to the dark blue pants. He watched her with fascination as she undid the strings and pulled his last piece of outerwear down to the ground, making sure to rub her hands over his erection as she rose back up to full height.

Syndra took another glance down at the rise clearly sticking out of Azir's loincloth. "The emperor seems very excited for this, doesn't he?"

"The thrill of journeying to new lands has always been a pleasure of mine since childhood," Azir confided, his hands already moving to the clasp of her bra and undoing it. "All the new things to experience, and all the adventures which await my... exploration." She wasn't even sure if he made the innuendo on purpose, but she squirmed regardless, breathlessly awaiting his next move. Sliding one finger each under the straps on her shoulders, he pulled her bra off her chest, letting the thin material fall to the floor and exposing her breasts to him. Syndra stood there unabashedly, letting him take in the sights of her body. The point of modesty had long passed by, and she would not look hesitant or afraid.

He cupped the spheres in his hands, giving each of them a squeeze. Syndra sighed in pleasure at the contact, closing her eyes as Azir continued his examination. His thumb passed over her bare nipple, and she jumped in ecstasy, drawing an amused expression from the emperor. "For someone so stiff and strict… you're such a tease," she breathed.

"I have to make sure I am well acquainted with my subjects. How else will I find the best way to rule over them?" He had leaned his face forward, planting kisses onto her breasts, and she silently cursed him for delivering his pleasure in small doses, much too slowly for her liking. She took a hold of his rough brown hair, urging Azir to continue as his lips found the tip of her mound. Syndra prepared himself for the contact, but Azir moved over it, kissing the underside of her breast. He would savor every minute to remind her of his conquest, and she found herself completely at his mercy.

Syndra found Azir a merciful emperor, for he sensed her tension and gave her what she desired, his tongue finally flicking over her nipple. The path of the pink appendage errantly grazed over her breast a few times before Azir eventually got into a groove and continually stimulated her, the rhythm sending her deeper into bliss. Syndra had to let out a moan. She was pushing him into her chest now, hungry for his hands to take them, for his tongue to explore them, simply desperate for his touch. But then he stopped his devotion for a minute, sensing something amiss about her. Syndra frowned, puzzled at what he might have looked for. He raised his hands to her headdress, taking it off her head and placing it onto the drawer adjacent to the bed, and suddenly Syndra felt like a little girl again, running in the fields, no traces of magic anywhere on her and no inhibitions boxing her in.

Becoming more confident in her movements, she turned her attention back to Azir's lower parts, her hands already grasping at his member through the cloth. She could feel him take a deep breath, and she eagerly pulled the cloth down. Without its cover, she bore witness to the entirety of his length, and she bent down to stroke the already hard shaft, her fingers individually brushing against every inch. Azir gave out a low grunt at her teasing, shifting his footing slightly. Syndra was pleased; she wanted to him to experience how it felt with someone else holding the reigns.

"As a subject, it is required of you to give tribute to the emperor," he ordered, and Syndra complied all too happily. She brought her tongue to the hilt of his shaft, moving from the underside and slowly working her way up to the tip. Her tongue made swirls around the end as she stroked his member with her hand, and Azir gave a low moan of approval. Syndra continued to tease him with her tongue, moving it all over from side to side, making sure to encase the entirety of his length with the saliva from her tongue. Once she judged it adequately lubricated, she took it into her mouth - the tip at first, before carefully pushing herself down. She brought herself back up, her mouth watering with the feeling of his shaft inside it, and bobbed her head up and down as she got used to his size. He placed a hand on her forehead, brushing away a few of the stray locks which had covered her eyes while she worked on him. His touch had reminded her of her promise - she refused to show submission. So she directed her gaze up and met his golden eyes with her violet ones, continuing to suck and move her tongue all over his length, forcing him to feel the pleasure. Syndra wondered how many times Azir had wandered into a new territory over Valoran and done the same things to other women. No doubt he had helped himself to all sorts of rewards after each victory, and she saw herself as just another trophy to place on his mantle. Did any of them willingly give in to his desire as she did? She didn't doubt it. Did he draw as much satisfaction from those women as he would from her? That would never do. He would remember her and this night, where she would give him a session of pleasure without compare.

Once her mouth became adequately accustomed to his shaft within it, Syndra dared to attempt sticking his entire member down her throat. She moved down, assessing the length reaching for the back of her throat, and slowly took him deeper and deeper. Her mouth had almost made it to the end when she nearly gagged, catching herself in time and releasing his member from her mouth. Syndra was disappointed, but she looked up at Azir, his mouth wide open in shock, and smirked. None of the other women could've done that.

"Rise," he instructed, and pointed to the bed. Syndra laid down upon it, making sure to give the emperor a good view of her legs, allowing Azir to bask in all their glory. He greedily reached for her panties, pulling them down and over her outstretched legs. With no obstructions to his advances, Azir spread open Syndra's legs, leaning down and placing his face at her core, his hands placed on either side of her nether regions. His tongue hungrily licked at her opening, eliciting moans of pleasure from the Dark Sovereign as she held onto the bed frame in order not to lose control over Azir sending waves of pleasure all over her. Syndra's wetness, developing since Azir had exposed her breasts to him, served to quicken his licks, and he eagerly absorbed the liquid emanating from her clit as the frequency of his tongue's movements increased. With a strained groan, she place a hand onto his head, pushing him further into her, and Azir all too happily moved to thrust his tongue within her. Arching her back in euphoria, Syndra cried out, her feet resting on his shoulders and their insistent pushing telling him to continue with his service. He enlisted a couple of fingers to aid him in his penetration, slipping into her walls without any resistance and forcing more moans out of Syndra, ecstatic sounds which only grew louder as his fingers began to quicken their thrusting in and out.

Syndra had gotten so caught up in the wild pleasures Azir continued to give her that she almost didn't realize she would soon reach her climax until she noticed his thrusting start to slow down and her body strain for the feeling of his tongue and fingers pumping through her. Desperate for release she pushed herself towards him, but he refused to resume his quicker place from earlier, eventually coming to a full stop even as she whined and pleaded for him to return his fingers to her slit.

"You have not yet experienced true satisfaction," Azir told her, moving into a kneeling position. Syndra saw his manhood tantalizingly close to her entrance before he leaned in once more to bless her lips with his own. The second kiss held more passion, and Syndra did not try to overpower him as she did the previous time, giving into his advances and leaning back into the mattress as he pressed his body against hers. The warmth of their bodies fusing together only made his finger reaching back down to her core even colder as she shuddered both at the temperature but also the contact. "Please…" she whimpered when Azir broke off the kiss and continued to leave his mark trailing down her neck and between her breasts. His hand stroked her entrance before moving towards her mouth longingly, savoring the combined taste of his finger and her juices. Although she enjoyed the many ways he toyed with her, she expected a conqueror to take more authority with the spoils of war. "You aren't… leaving your mark on me the way I thought you would. If I didn't know you better I would have thought you were truly making love to me."

Azir brushed her cheek with his other hand, a gesture she might have considered tender. "Who says emperors can't be lovers?" he challenged her, and he positioned his member at her entrance, looking her in the eyes before he made his move. Syndra returned his gaze, daring him to do what he wished. She was hardly new to the experience, and had lovers in the past, although nothing of Azir's caliber. But without the riches and the grandeur, in this raw primal state, even an emperor was just a man with desires which needed fulfilling.

He entered her, and Syndra's entire body immediately shook. "Go on," she told him, and Azir began to thrust, slowly at first, but gaining speed as his shaft grew accustomed to being inside of Syndra. His right hand freely fondled her very accessible breasts, while he grabbed hold of her hand with his left. She wrapped her legs around his torso, locking him in place as he ravaged her body. With her one free hand Syndra helped stimulate her own slit, furiously rubbing as Azir continued to pound into it, moans of pleasure erupting from her all the while. He was attending to all her sensitive regions, sneaking in a quick kiss every once in a while, and Syndra didn't think she could feel better.

Azir never seemed to run out of surprises. Propping his body against hers, he sped up his thrusting as Syndra's body rocked with the movement of the mattress. His body undulated alongside hers, the change angle allowing for his shaft to penetrate even deeper into Syndra, and she again cried out, although he quickly muffled his voice by pressing his lips back on hers. Syndra found her hands above her head, held down by Azir's, and could only continue to utter her moans and expressions of delight, encouraging him to continue pumping in and out of her at a tremendous speed. Through the sheer bliss she experienced, Syndra managed to hold onto a single thought, even as Azir's manhood continued to pierce through her. She would do her best to maintain control of their interactions, and the longer they remained in the position, the better chance she would get to seize her moment. But for now she continued to revel in the sensation of his body pushing into hers, the feel of his hard chest rubbing against her breasts, the way his kisses alternated between soft pecks on the lips and mad bouts of passion, sloppy and messy…

Syndra, finding her hands free for a second, grappled around Azir's waist and rolled over as hard as she could, sending the shocked emperor flat on his back as she felt his member temporarily exit from her. She leaned over his panting body and reached down for his length again, stroking it as she smiled fiendishly at him.

"I'm taking over this time," she told him, not letting Azir muster up a reply before she held his shaft upright and forcefully lowered herself onto it, straddling him as she bounced up and down. Her hands ran over his chest, supporting her as she locked her legs under Azir's to complete the new position. Azir stared at her in awe, grunting under the sensation of Syndra swaying her hips along his length. He reached out to grab her breasts again, the globes bouncing as she moved up and down. Syndra slammed her rear into him over and over, the emperor moaning every time she touched down. Relinquishing control of her chest, he focused his attentions to her rear, grabbing a handful of each side. Syndra leaned forward, allowing Azir to thrust upwards into her, and hungrily devoured his mouth with her own. Her tongue came forth once more, eager to prove its superiority in their tussle, and Syndra's advantageous position meant Azir found himself preoccupied with her other assets. Her breasts hung tantalizingly in front of him, and he broke off the kiss several times so he could bury his face in them once more, but Syndra would demand his attention to come back to his lips just so he could not indulge in his complete satisfaction.

Eventually she decided she could reward him with full access to her breasts once again, dangling the spheres in front of him. Azir instantly reached up with his hands, squeezing them roughly and lightly biting her nipples while Syndra took hold of his shoulders and did her best to continue riding him. "You've… certainly earned your reward," she managed between moans and cries of pleasure, her breath turning ragged with the increased effort she had to give being on top. She felt Azir's hand come down upon her rear, yelping at the harsh contact and getting back at him by doubling her pace atop his shaft. He joined her with his own groans, and she could see how hard he tried to concentrate on not releasing as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Syndra leaned forward once more, shoving her breasts in his face as he wrapped his arms around her and responded in kind by thrusting harder. She lost her balance and collapsed atop him, his member still buried in her slit as Azir did his best to remain locked up within her walls. Her mouth searched for something to pour her lust into and she came across his neck, greedily licking up and down and across his shoulder while he slapped her rear again and continued to pound into her. Syndra screamed, coming dangerously close to losing control, when she heard Azir grunt out a message:

"Oh gods… I can feel myself coming close…"

Syndra forced herself up, looking back into his eyes. "Are...are you - augh - going to pull out...ah, please!" He did not even slow down during her exchange, his urgency evident in his reinvigorated thrusting.

"I'm going to release inside of you," came his clear words, and Syndra became even more aroused at the thought of his seed filling his womb. She bucked up and down in desperation, wanting to draw out every ounce he had within him. "Azir… please, please keep going," she panted, closing her eyes shut as she shut out everything from her mind except the thought of riding him harder and faster.

He pulled her body towards him and thrusted as fast as his hips would let him move, his grunts progressively becoming louder as he tried to hold on as long as he could. But she could feel the pressure build up in him, and she knew he would climax any second. "Do it, do it, do it," she begged, her entrance already beginning to leak her natural fluids.

"I'm… there," he croaked, and she felt his body shook with the final thrusts. "Ugh...Syndra!"

She had never heard him address her with her actual name, only calling her by her title. While she did enjoy the respect with which he treated her, nothing would compare to the intimacy she felt when he screamed his name during his climax. They were equals in their lovemaking, in their rough, passionate sex, and she felt him tremble before her. Knowing that she had brought him to his knees aroused her more than his manhood could ever do, but the combination of him thrusting within her and her on top of him, subjugating him, making him play the submissive one, brought her to her own peak.

"Oh god… Azir, yes, yes, I'm - aah!"

Her body shook, and at first she sat straight up as if experiencing an electrical shock. But she continued to shudder in place, and the feeling of him shooting his seed into her triggered the second phase of her orgasm, as she fell back onto his chest and violently twitched against him, her entrance contracting all the while. Azir continued to spray into her, the semen funneling into her walls and his thrusting coming to a stop as he lifted his pelvis one last time before sinking into the bed, pulling out of her. When she had finished shaking, Syndra felt her arms fail to support her weight and she crashed onto the bed next to him. He had been right earlier - the mattress barely fit two and her side pressed up against the wall while the other snuggled right next to him, but at that moment Syndra didn't think she could care about anything else. She turned towards the emperor, who was emotionlessly staring up at the ceiling, and leaned her head on his shoulder, her left hand wrapping around his torso.

"I was so caught up in what we were doing that I failed to register we had finished with you lying atop me," Azir said.

The mage grinned, knowing she had succeeded in her plan to retain dominance. "The emperor of the continent, or as of now, the entire world, submitting to a woman? I did tell you my power matched yours."

"Only in the bedroom," Azir protested. "Though I must admit… the way you just… _fucked_ me was simply spectacular. The Ionians were right to label you as a national threat."

"Because I might kill people by fucking them to death? You are thinking of Ahri, I'm afraid."

"No, there's more to it." Azir turned his head, and his eyes had transformed back from a lover's into those ancient golden spheres, irises which held a thousand years of secrets behind them. "A powerful woman like you… I have looked all over for one who could bear my children, but I could not risk tainting the royal lineage with the blood of the weak. Even the Noxian women, who continually pride themselves with their strength, were nothing but empty figureheads, bundles of hay waiting for a gust of wind to knock them down."

Syndra looked at him incredulously. He wanted to use her to perpetuate his bloodline? In her plans of achieving ultimate power and transcending the limits of magic and metaphysics, she never considered the possibility that she might bear children. Like him, she didn't want to feel the burden of infants interfering with her quest for divinity, so she didn't consider it until after she had reached her goals. But with the seed of the emperor flowing through her, it might bring about a pleasant surprise.

"Am I to become your queen, then? There are no other women on this continent that can compare to my stature or my strength!"

Azir frowned. "It is not as simple as that. You would prove a worthy wife of the emperor, but the desert always has other ideas. I must take a wife with the sands of ancient Shurima flowing through her, or else my descendants will not survive to continue on the lineage. I paid a steep price for my ambition to become Ascended, and now I am cursed to stay chained to the desert. From the sands I came, it told me, and to the sands I will return, or I would be swept away with the wind, lost in the unchronicled pages of history."

"Why would I care about my legacy?" Syndra scoffed at him. "You have not factored in my side of the story. If I am to become immortal, death will never faze me. Our sons and daughters will inherit my power, and with the blessings of a goddess and the blood of an emperor, they will create a world greater than anything we could possibly imagine." She leaned over to kiss his cheek, as further persuasion to her reasoning.

"It is not unreasonable," Azir conceded. "I still have to officially marry a woman of the desert, but the curse would not stop me from fathering other children and passing onto them the duty of ruling the empire and continuing the bloodline… You will have to get used to life as a royal concubine, Sovereign."

"Grant me the freedom to exercise my will, and I shall give you sons and daughters with more potential than the world has ever known," Syndra promised.

He ruminated over her words, the impact taking a while to sink in. "Very well, then. Our fates shall be linked together, and we will make our names known through every corner of the world, past the ends of the earth, and up amongst the stars. On my honor as the emperor of Shurima, I lay the world at your feet."

He kissed her lips, and Syndra returned the gesture. Yet as the emperor quickly dozed off, tired from his exploits, Syndra's thoughts kept her up. She had the most powerful man on the continent wrapped around her thumb, and all that remained was the opportunity to take all he owned and turn it against him.

She was the Dark Sovereign, and this power was hers to command.

* * *

 **A/N:** I, uh... hello, M-rated community. Pretty exciting to have a work finally here in this section, although I'm sure that novelty will quickly wear off.

I had the strangest urge to write a lemon, but it wasn't going to be just pure sexual content, I was bent on getting out some kind of plot, and that's probably a good 5000 words of the story. I did not intend for the one-shot to be that long, but alright then. Maybe Azir and Syndra just really like foreplay.

Speaking of that, the actual plot was a lot more fun to write than the lemon, I found out in the end. I had to carefully picture what I wanted readers to imagine, and of course putting that imagery in your mind is awkward, so that part is sure to be interesting. Perspective of an originally T-rated only writer heading into something like this, forgive me.

I thought the pairing would make for great banter, but apparently that only showed up in foreplay and their post-coital interactions. My random number generator had selected Syndra for me to write on, and I wanted to have the dynamic between a power hungry tool and another power hungry tool, so I thought hey why not Azir? It looks super super weird on paper and technically this still is on paper but if you try not to focus on the fact that he's like half-bird, it can work.

Not sure what else to put here, but there were definitely a lot of thoughts which passed by me while I worked on this. I thought it'd take me like half the afternoon and I end up just finishing a little past midnight. Lemon is hard, man.

The scariest thing about this is that the plot could very well be developed. Syndra's a psychotic bitch but she's a powerful psychotic bitch and damn I bet she could get the jump on Azir. After all, her burst combo is a lot deadlier. I had to resist making their relationship turn tender in the end because it's goddamn Syndra for crying out loud.

To my followers who know me because of Trinity, I'm sorry, I could have written an entire chapter of Trinity in the time span I used to write this. Nagging feeling turned into waaay more than I expected.

I'm out. I'm going to skim over this story when I wake up in the morning and be very, very confused.


End file.
